Neku's heartBeat
by Veeson
Summary: Neku and Beat are so dense that they don't realise their own feelings, so the girls decide to help by telling the obvious to one of them, but how will he react? and what will he do? NekuxBEat, yaoi,lemon! yay? xD


Disclaimer: I do not own the world end with you or any of it's characters.

Warning: Yaoi, bl, homosexual relationship, lemon, sex, strong language!

A/N : I do apologise to all my readers cus I own then some chapters for my on-going fic, but Beat and Neku just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write this! It was blocking all my ideas for other fics!

Anyway, I hope it's good, it have been a while since I written anything in first person and some lemony stuff so….reviews please? Bad ones are welcome too!

Oh, btw, sometime I write things that sound alike instead of what I'm thinking by accident (example: quiet instead of quite, red instead of read) so if you read and it doesn't make sense read again and try to understand please. Thanks, enjoy ^^

Ok, this was getting a bit ridiculous now, I mean, it was ignorable in the beginning but now is getting kind of annoying, and I wasn't the only one noticing it. I'm talking about Beat's behaviour of course! It's been a month since the game has ended and I have been hanging out with all my friends ever since, which was fine till now, but, for almost a week now, Beat have been acting odd, like he was watching me every time I wasn't looking, or he thought I wasn't looking, and he had been have a lot of disagreements with Shiki, and she always got along with everyone so easily.

- Hey Neku - Shiki came close to me and said in a whisper – Do you think I did something to piss Beat off? – She asked looking a bit worried – He keeps glaring at me and it's been an awkward mood between us for a while now, I wondered if I did something wrong…. – She finished looking troubled, she cared too much for people.

"Why ask me?" I thought "How would I know? Ask him", I didn't want to say that cus it would be a bit rude. I sighed as I look her into the eyes, past those big glasses of her, it took a while for me to get used to her real look, but she looked cute regardless.

- I'm sure it's nothing, but if you are so worried you should ask him. – I said, peeking over her should I noticed the skater glaring at us, mostly at Shiki, then Rhyme went over to him and started to give some advice, as usual, and he looked away, pouting a bit, as usual.

- I try, but every time I get close to him he looks more intimidating than ever, so I end up talking with Rhyme instead. – She said, hugging Mr. Mew, her stuffed pig, I mean, cat. – Can you please talk to him for me? Pleeease? – I swear that right now she had the biggest and saddest eyes in the world

I gave a big sigh as I looked down at the floor, sometimes it was hard to help people, but since they were both his friends I guess it would be better if he talked to him, and now was the better moment since Rhyme just came over to talk with Shiki.

- Hey Neku, mind keeping company for Beat for a while, I just want to see this new clothes they have over 104 with Shiki and I know you guys are not really into that – She gave a joyful smile, those girls and theirs clothes.

As the girls went off to the building I went to meet the troublemaker, he was looking off into the distance, looking deep in thoughts, which was odd since he wasn't much of a thinker, more of a doer, but when he saw me approaching he jumped and shouted. 

- Waaah, don't sneak up on me like that, yo! – He regained his composure and scratched the back of his neck – Huh? Where did Rhyme go? She was just here…

I sighed again, same old Beat, air headed as always. – She went to the 104 with Shiki, they wanted to buy some clothes. – I said, pointing to the building behind me.

- That's not good yo! – He said jumping back as if he saw something scary – They are going to make us carry all the bags! And they buy a lot when they are together!

"oh snap", I thought as what he said hit me, It never occurred to me but that was totally true, it happened many times before, they would take advantage of Beat and me being there and come out with loads of begs, that we would have to carry while they would just have a good time and a laugh. – Damn, I should've stopped them when I had the chance. – I said, as I sighed and looked down. Then I remembered why I was here to begin with and snapped back, ignoring the pain in the neck that was waiting for us. – Oh, but at least that give us a bit of time for us. Let's run down to Sunshine, near Hachiko, and get a hamburger, I'm hungry anyway. – I said, trying to loose up the atmosphere, Beat looked a bit stiff.

- Sounds good, yo! – He replied with a huge grin. – Oh, I know! Let's race there! Last one to get there pay for the meal!Ready, k', go! – He said jumping on his skate and flying off.

- Hey, no fair! – I said, being caught by surprise, and sprinting off afterwards, I knew how much Beat could eat and I wasn't planning on paying so much for food!

Of course, running would never compete with skateboarding and Beat got there five minutes before me, waiting with a big winning smile on his face.

- No…Fair…- I tried to say as I gasped for air, trying to get my composure back. – Even if you won, I don't have enough money to pay for the both of us. – I said, arms crossed in front of my chest, as I looked at him, a bit annoyed that I lost.

- What? – He said, surprised, he always do things so impulsively that he forget to check if other people can meet his terms, silly Beat. – Damn! Ok, fine, but then you own me one ok? – He said standing his hand out, waiting for me to shake on it.

"Why should I own you one?" I thought to myself, "I never agreed to this race or this bet. And you used your skate, how did you expecting me to compete with that?", I gave a sigh but decided to give up, if I get him in a hot mood it would be hard to talk with him, and he did get hot headed easily. – Fine, but you are paying for this meal then! – I said, shaking his hand firmly, but, when I looked at him, he was a bit red and quickly released my hand, leaving me hanging around with a interrogation mark on my face.

- Ok, phones, wait here. – He said as he went in.

Soon we were both walking back to meet the girls, I was eating a hamburger while Beat had a double burger and a cola, guess he didn't have much money himself, wonder why he agreed to pay mine as well without putting much of a fight. I decided that now was the time to investigate what was going on with him, especially because it was odd for him to be quiet for so long.

- Hey beat? – He looked at me, his mouth stuffed with food – Is everything alright with you? You have been acting a bit odd lately…

He swallowed all he had in his mouth with a big gulp, I actually thought he was going to burst his own throat with so much food going down at once, and then he reply – O-of course, what makes you think that? – He sounds off, he was totally hiding something.

- Shiki thinks you are angry with her.- I said taking another bite of my hamburger, another small moment of silence, then I swallowed it and continued – Here's what I think, you have a crush on her, that's why you get angry with her when she is with me right? – That was actually a shot in the dark that I thought up in the moment, but as I said it out loud it made a bit of sense.

- No way, yo! – He said loudly, as he tossed the paper of the sandwich and empty cup into a nearby bean – Totally wrong, phones! I agree I get a bit angry with Shiki now and then, but is not something simple as that. – He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked for words to explain. I looked at him curiously, as I too disposed of the paper left from the sandwich – I get angry with her when- He started to explain just to be interrupted by the two girls running towards us and, as expected, they were carrying at least ten bags each.

-Oooooi! – Shiki shouted, soon she reached us, looking out of breath – Where did you guys go? We were looking all over for you!

- Oh, me and phone went over to get a burger! – Beat said with a huge grin, Rhyme looked happy too.

- Oh Beat, you are so clumsy, you got food on your face. – She giggled as Beat, looking very embarrassed, tried to rub it off, not being very successful – No, more to the right, no Beat, your other right!

This was getting nowhere and it was starting to annoy me a bit. – Enough of that, here! – I said as I got closer to him and rubbed off the small spot of mustard next to his lips. – It's gone. Beat? You ok? – Beat looked red as a tomato and stiff as a statue.

-Thanks…- He said, so softly I almost couldn't hear him. – I'm going home! Give me your bags Rhyme- He said suddenly, grabbing his little sister bags and flying off away in his skate board, with Rhyme following him, shouting for him to wait and to be careful, an odd scene that for some reason was very familiar to me, but I was still caught off guard.

- What was that all about? – I said looking confused. – Was he mad that I got to the food before him? Or because I did it in front of you?

This time Shiki was caught off guard – What? What is that supposed to mean? – She asked, handing me down some bags to carry and I knew I was off to walk her home.

- I think he got a crush on you. – I said as I walked with her, trying to balance all those bags, they weren't heavy but it was odd to walk with them, together they took a great amount of space. – Think about it, he has been odd with you, he gets angry when you are with me, he keeps watching me when you are around.

- Oh Neku, you got it all wrong! – She said, looking at me with an odd expression. – You see, Beat- She was cut off by her phone that started to ring. – Oh, excuse me! – She answered if, a bit awkwardly thanks to all those bags – Uh, hello? Aham, yeah, ok…bye. – She hang up and put the phone away. – That was….Eri! Yeah, Eri! She asked me to come over later, so let's hurry to my house ok?- She said with a smile, but I knew she was hiding something, but I just nodded in agreement and we hurried on.

Ok, something was seriously wrong, yo. Ever since we came back from the UG things have been pretty normal, except for the fact of me not being able to stand being near Neku! I don't know what's going on, but every time I see him I just can't look away! And seeing Shiki always near him made me furious! I know she didn't do anything wrong but when I see her like this morning, whispering stuff on Neku's ear, I just want to tackle her!

I know that they are probably together, after all Shiki was used as Neku's entry fee, which means she is the most important thing to him, so they probably talked it over after coming back to the RG and decided to date. Not that I mind, well, actually, I didn't want to mind, but I do! I don't know why, they are both great friends of mine, but the picture of them together would send all my blood to my head!

Then there was the fact that I couldn't behave normally near him, I would always get stiff and nervous, which was odd since I felt pretty comfortable near him in the UG. I loved this morning, how we went and grabbed lunch together, it was the best time of my month since I came back, but when he came so close and rubbed my face I just lost it, I knew right away I couldn't stay there or something bad would happen! That's why I just grabbed Rhyme's stuff and rushed over here.

Now I was feeling rage, I was overraged actually! I'm sure that word doesn't exist but that's how I'm feeling right now! Pity for the wall on the back of our garden, that was receiving all my anger in punches, getting news cracks with each of them. My fist hurt a bit but I just had to punch something.

- Beat… - I heard my little sister say in a worried voice – I think we should talk.

- I have nothing to say. – I said as I stopped punching the wall and looked at my feet, I didn't like to look at her when I was angry.

- But you need to understand what's going on, you and Neku are the only one who aren't aware of the situation. – I looked at her, a confused expression on my face, now she got my curiosity and so she continued – Don't you think it's odd? You feeling awkward near Neku, being angry with Shiki when she is near him, being happy when is only the two of you… – She spoke like she was the older sister, and way older than him, but I still didn't get, so she sighed and spelled it out for me – You like Neku.

Big deal, I already knew that. – So what? He is my friend, yo. I like him, duh! I like shiki too, - But Rhyme looked at me as if that's not what she meant, and then it hit me. – Waaah! You mean I like him in THAT way? – I said jumping back, caught in surprise – No way! We are both guys! And we got nothing in common! Well, we do have some stuff in common but no way! – Now that I thought about it everything made sense, but it just wasn't possible!

- Oh Beat, don't be like that, don't you know love is blind? – She said, trying to comfort me. – Look, brother, I have to go see a friend, but don't think too much about it, you are not like that. My brother is not a thinker, he is the kind of guy who knows what he wants and just do it! SO, what do you want? Think about it. – She said and left giving me a goodbye wave.

She was right, I usually didn't think much, I just did whatever I felt like doing. Neku said something like that to me once, saying I'm a natural idiot and shouldn't think too much, just act. Thinking about that brought a smile to my face.

Yeah, thinking about phones did make me feel good, I liked to spend time with him, or to just be close to him and thinking about him near Shiki would piss me off. Then I remembered this morning, now I knew why I had to run away. When Neku got so close to me I wanted to embrace him, hold him tight, kiss him… 

Ok, I decided, time to go kiss phones, because that's what I wanted to do! And with that in mind I just jumped on my skateboard and went off to find the one I liked.

Today had been a weird day, a very weird day, and to clear my mind I decided to go to my favourite place, Udagawa. True that I still was a bit scared of this place, with me being shot and dying but the wall there, the art from CAT, it was too good to stay away, staying there, just me and my headphone, admiring that peaceful picture, it was the best.

Of course that, unlike before, now I enjoyed hanging out with my friends too but sometimes I need a bit of time alone, to enjoy the silence and reflect a bit, like all the stuff that happened today. So I found out that Beat have a crush on Shiki, I never stopped to think if that bothers me or not.

Well, they are both nice people that I like to hang around with, Beat is always at full speed, acting on impulse most of the time, always given great laughs and making simple moments interesting. Shiki was easy going, nice to talk to and very easy to please, she also would pretty much go along with almost anything. I guess they would be a nice couple and I didn't seem to mind much the picture of them together.

Now, that made me think something else, something new, what about me? I mean, Beat got a crush on someone and Shiki probably had one as well, Rhyme probably was too young for that and I never even thought of this before, especially since I hated people, but now that I being a bit more social I had to wonder, but no one in particular came to mind.

I started to ponder hard about that, I remembered all the people I met during the game, players and reapers, thinking if someone was my type, but when I thought I was onto something I heard someone shout.

-Yo, phones, look out! – Beat shouted to me, as I jumped, surprised, to the side I saw him coming towards me with unbelievable speed, too fast for me to react! He tried to break but fell of the skate and came flying off towards me, he clashed into me so hard I could fell both of us for a while. I prepared myself for the impact against the hard looking floor but, to my surprise, Beat hugged me tight and somehow manage to switch our position, in mid-air, so that he was below and I was on top.

It all happened pretty quick but I still followed everything that happened, and then I fell us crash, like birds whose wings just vanished, I heard Beat letting out a loud moan of pain, but I barely felt it, Beat was way stronger than I thought, but still soft, so it felt like I fell on a really tough but fluffy pillow, and I felt so comfortable there, being held like that, so protected that I forgot about the scene that happened a minute before, letting my mind go to the clouds, just to be brought back to earth by Beat's voice .

- Phones, you ok, yo? – He asked looking down at me, he looked a bit flushed, but, curiously, not because of the fall.

Surprisingly, I felt myself blushing as well and got up quickly, "why you asking me stupid? You were the one that fell on your back caring extra weigh", I thought as I held my hand for him to help him get up, - are YOU ok? You took a pretty bad fall there. – I asked, but he just got up with a smile, holding tight on my hand, then he looked around but, besides some pretty bad scratches on the back of his sleeveless shirt, he looked ok, tough guy. – Be more careful though, do you want us to go back to the game? – I scolded him with my arm crossed, but then I remembered what he just did and turned my head away as I rubbed the back of my neck, I was a bit embarrassed for what I was about to say. – But thanks for helping me there, I would be toast if I fell on the floor like that.

I'm not sure if he heard me though, because as soon as I finished saying that he glomped, holding me tight, his head hidden next to my face, then he whispered as if frightened. – Don't even joke about that yo, I don't know what I would do if you died again, especially if it was my fault. – I could feel myself blushing again as I hugged him back, this was so comforting, but there was something different about how Beat was hugging me, or even how he was behaving around me, and why was I blushing so much? Worse even, I could feel I was getting aroused by this and decided I had to break this off, Beat liked Shiki anyway, I told myself.

- Who are you and what you did with Beat? It was only an accident, no need to get so emotional about it. – I said, trying to push him away, but as he backed up our eyes met and, I swear, time just stopped! It did! People, animals, objects, nothing moved, even the clouds, there was no need to breath, our eyes were completely locked, our minds, well, my mind, at least, was blank, and that is only possible if time stop, right?

Then, as sudden as it stopped, time started again, Beat pushed me against the wall, quite brute but it didn't hurt and, really, I wasn't thinking of that, at all! Not only time returned but, apparently, gravity got stronger too cus we were both breathing hard for now reason, eyes still locked, I could feel my hard beating so hard that I thought, for a second, I would have a heart attack and join the game by myself.

I have no idea how much time had passed till Beat took a deep breath and, gentle as always, tackled me, pressing himself completely against me, no tact at all, but all I could pay attention to was his lips, pressing strongly against me. At first I felt very aware of what was happening, feeling a bit scared and unsure of what to do, but it felt good, so I close my eyes, put my hand on his waist and just enjoyed the moment, Taking deep gulps of air through my nose, needless to say that Beat wouldn't unlock our lips even if it meant they would suffocate, and when I did his smell would invade my nostrils, making this a bit more erotic.

After a while I felt his tongue, licking my lips, pressing gently as if asking permission to enter, I was a bit surprised to know that Beat actually knew how to be gentle, and so I opened my mouth, letting a small sigh of pleasure escape in the process, which apparently turned him more, cus he lift me slightly and pressed his body even more, his became passionate again, his tongue eager to explore every inch of my mouth, I respond in length, being just as eager as he was, with my hands strongly gripping the back of his shirt as I pulled him closer, if that was possible since I was about already being squish between him and the wall.

After god know how longs, our lips had to come apart, the need of air was just too big, we both breathed really hard, as if we lived through years without oxygen, our eyes locked again, one trying to read the other mind, well, I was doing that and I'm sure he was doing that as well, I felt like smiling, but then I remember I was a bit above ground and how sudden everything happened and my senses came back to me.

- Uh, Beat? – His eyes widened as if he woke up from a trance, I looked down and he understood immediately.

- Oh, right! – He said awkwardly as he putted me down and stepped back.

We both looked to the ground, blushing in embarrassment, still trying to catch our breath. I decided to be the first to break the silence. – Beat, wha-what was that? – I asked, a bit afraid of the answer for no reason.

- I dunno, I just felt that I needed to kiss you, so I did. – He replied rubbing the back of his neck and then he gave a huge grin and said proudly. – Cus I'm an idiot, you know!

I was caught by surprise, "since when is being a idiot something to be proud?", before I could say anything he moved closer, his eyes had a soft look and I knew he wanted to embrace me again, I felt my face fluster slightly, but I was still confused so I blocked his path by putting my hand on his chest and taking a step back, I regretted slightly when I saw the expression on his face, hurt and confused.

He looked down and stepped back. – Right, you don't feel the same way….you like Shiki, I forgot. – He said, making me even more confused, moments ago I was the one thinking he liked Shiki, but before I could counter his argument he turned around and started to walk away, for a tough guy he sure ran a lot, so I grabbed his wrist, holding it tight to show him I didn't want him to run.

- What? Why are you even bringing her to this conversation? – I said, waiting for him to look at me – I never said I like her! Of course I like her, but as a friend! Now can we go back to the kissing subject? – He finally looked at, surprise written all over his face, I let go of him hoping he wouldn't run.

- But she was your entry fee! That means she is the most important thing for you right? – He said, almost as if desperate, I guess he wanted to be sure that I didn't like her.

- Well, back then she was! – I said rubbing the back of my and looking away – She was the first friend I made, she opened my world to other people, showed me how to expand my world, she is my best friend, but I wouldn't date her. – As soon as I finished the sentence, Beat grabbed me by the shoulders, looking deep into my eyes.

- What about me? Would you date me? – he asked almost shouting, I could feel that the few people that walked by would stare at us.

That really caught me by surprise and as I looked closer at him he was blushing and his eyes looked slightly teary, "wow, he is truly serious about this!", I thought to myself, but this whole situation was a bit embarrassing and I had to break eye contact before answering it. – Well, I guess since I just kissed you I might as well.

- AWRRRRRRRRRIGHT! – He shouted as he jumped in happiness, and for some reason that made me happy and I had to bit my lower lip to hold a giggle in. – Great! But today there is nothing much to do…Oh, I know! This is like your favourite place right? So I'll just go and get us some food and I'll be back! – He said as he ran towards his skate.

- If we are just going to hang around here just bring some ice cream! – I shouted as he went past me in a flash of yellow and white.

It didn't take even a minute for him to vanish from my sight, so I faced the wall again to reflect a bit on what had happened and was still happening! First there was the accident, well, mostly the fact of being held by Beat, I couldn't remember being so comfortable and safe, then there was the kiss, my first kiss of all things! It was a good kiss, well, an excellent kiss but I had to wonder, did I even had the chance to decide if I wanted to kiss or not? I tried thinking of the same scenario but with Shiki or Joshua instead, and all that came to my head was "are you kidding me?", surely I would have pushed then away!

Well, so I felt secure on his arms, I liked to kiss him, he would make me blush here and then and seeing him happy would make me happy, the only conclusion is that I have a crush on Beat, one that I myself didn't know, how? I bet that Shiki knew, I bet everything she did, like asking me to talk to him and leaving me to have some time alone with him was all planned! That girl, I swear…

Before I could think a bit more, Beat landed next to me, skate in hand, but with no ice-cream. – Sorry, yo. – He said looking down. – The stores are all closed, I guess is because it's a holiday today. – It was only when he said that that I realised that the sun was already going down, half of it was gone, I was so caught up in the moment I didn't see the time go by, and then I realised he was blushing and fidgeting. – D-do you want to go to my house? I have to warn you though, my parents aren't coming home today and Rhyme is having a sleepover at Shiki's house.

That just proved that not only Shiki knew but Rhyme too, and they were both behind of this weird day! But I had to focus on the situation at hand, I knew if I went we would end up making out and stuff and it felt like things were going too fast, but then I remembered CAT's motto, the motto I wanted to follow, live life to the fullest. I already died once so I knew that something unexpected could happened tomorrow and I could die again so I didn't want to regret any moment of my life, so I said – Yes, I want to go. – And he beamed of happiness and, without warning, held my hand.

It took a while for us to get to his house, and I have to say that walking holding hands is embarrassing and nice at the same time. When we got there we went straight to his room, I could feel my heart beating hard with fear and excitement.

- Sorry for the mess, yo – He said.

- Oh, don't worry about it. – I replied out of politeness, his room was truly messy. Clothes everywhere, the wall full of posters, some rest of food here and there, the bed covers were in the floor and before I could finish analysing the place he jumped on me, making both of us fall in the bed, him on top. I blushed.

- Sorry, phones, I really didn't plan this, I wanted to just have a nice time with you but I just can't hold back now that I know my feelings. – He said, he looked happy and guilty at the same time, I could tell he was still holding back cus his eyes were full of lust.

- So? Kiss me already. – I said, showing him I didn't mind and he had permission to go on.

- This attitude of yours turn me on so bad! – he said with a smirk, I smirked back, and leaned forward to kiss me, this time we were both feeling the need for it so it was very passionate, like we need each other mouth to survive, I, in particular, felt like years since I kissed him, and I needed more.

He took my headphones and dropped then by the floor and, as he his hand started to invade my shirt, he bit my ear, making me moan softly. He stood up and took off his shirt, exposing his nice worked chest that I stared at like a piece of meat, he noticed and blushed. – I'm glad you like it. – He said scratching his cheek. I couldn't resist, I pulled him closer and bit his nipple and started to explore his body with my hands, I could his breath heavy as he let me do so. I started to kiss his chest and went down, soon to be kissing his belly button, he looked anxious for what was to follow.

I looked at his short, they were about to burst thanks to his erection. I took a deep breath, I wanted that really bad but I was still nervous since it was my first time. I took of my shirt off cus I was feeling very hot and then I pulled his short and underwear down all the way at once. As I faced his hard erection I was surprised by the size of it, it was pretty big and it made me nervous, being my first time and all! He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. – You don't need to do it if you are not ready. – He said in a caring voice, but I could see how much he wanted it on his eyes.

Hearing him saying that just made me more determined, it's a pride thing, so I grabbed it and started to masturbate it slowly, but with a firm grip, and I started to kiss it's surrounding, teasing him as much as I could. I could feel Beat shivering and moaning very softly, it surprised me how sensitive his body was, so I decided to tease a bit less and tried to put his member in my mouth, which was no easy task thanks to the size of it, soon I found I could only take a bit more than half of it without choking and so I started to suck it, taking it almost completely out before swallowing it again, my left hand held him by the waist while my right hand played with his balls.

I was glad we were alone in the house because Beat was starting to moan quiet loudly, no surprise there, he was loud all the time, why wouldn't he be loud in bed? He put his hand behind my head, fingers interlocked in my hair, and caressed me gently asking me not to stop, - Oh, that's it phones, don't stop ok? Oh god, your mouth is heaven, oooooooohhh – hearing him say all those stuff just turned me even more, although I was a bit afraid of him coming in my mouth, but that wasn't a fear to be concerned snow, I was enjoying this and wanted to make him squirm and moaned even more, so much that I was quiet disappointed when he pulled my head back and tossed me back into the bed.

- Hey, what g- Before I could finish my question he jumped on top of me and sealed my lips with his, I could feel my legs turning into jelly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and Kissed him back, he only back out when I was to breathless to even speak.

- Is my turn to enjoy you – He said with a sexy smile, then he came close again and started to kiss and nibble my neck, I left out a long soft moan and blushed embarrassed afterwards, but Beat only smile. – Neku, be mine ok? Just mine, no one else can have you, ever. – He said and gave me a strong suck on the neck, that was sure to leave a mark which was what he wanted, how silly, marking his territory, I nodded with a chuckle and he decided it was time to play with something else instead of my neck.

Soon he reached my nipple and he started to play with it, using his tongue and sometimes his teeth, biting it slightly, his hands were busy undoing my shorts and it finally hit me, "Omg, he is going to see me naked!", I thought, given that I saw him naked first but Beat had a nice colour, a bit tanned from the sun but not too much, a nice body naturally toned by exercises, probably skating, and a nice member! I was skinny, pale white and, well, ok, I had a nice one too but I was still skinny and pale white!

To hide my embarrassment I covered my eyes using my arms, I think he noticed that cus he chuckled and, after taking my underwear off, he said with lust – Embarrassed phones? Of what? You are so damn sexy, I can't stop admiring you, I love the colour of your skin contrasting with mine, but if you are going to hide behind your arms I'll just help myself – And as he finish the sentence I could feel his mouth swallowing my pride, making me gasp loudly, his mouth was so warm and nice, just having it there was feeling like heaven and I couldn't keep my moans to myself when he started to suck me, still I moaned softly, I still felt a bit embarrassed.

Beat was very good at what he was doing, his tongue danced around my cock, his hand played with my nipples, I sneaked a peak and found his eyes staring at me, devouring my reactions, and I blushed, I could feel my whole face burning, so I hid behind my arms again, but he wanted me to look, he wanted me to expose, I could feel it, especially because I felt his hand exploring my butt now. At first he was only caressing it, almost massing, but then I felt him finding what he was looking for, my entrance.

He kept exploring the small whole with his finger, almost as if asking for permission, and I, indulged by the pleasure and lust, opened my legs a bit more as if inviting him in, invitation that he accepted right away, sliding his finger in and making me shiver in pleasure, he enjoyed it cus I heard him moan, without stopping to suck me.

Keeping my moans soft and quiet was becoming hell, he was driving crazy with pleasure, especially when a second finger join the first, exploring my inside, trying to find the most sensitive spot, I gasped in pleasure but then I bit my lip to keep myself from making noises, I could hear him chuckle beneath, he enjoyed driving me crazy, - Oh Neku, stop that, you are making me harder, let me hear you. – He said and afterward he started to lick my hard erection up and down, taking his sweet time, bastard.

I felt a third finger join the party, this one hurt a bit and made me twitch, Beat noticed right away because the following second he was back at my neck, kissing me tenderly while he played with my little virgin hole, I knew that he was doing that so what was to follow wouldn't hurt too much. I looked at him and met his beautiful blues eyes, just a bit darker than my own, time stopped again, I wanted to reach him but, as we leaned toward each other for a kiss, I felt like I was moving in slow motion, almost as if time was trying to go backwards, but as soon as our lips touched it went back to normal as we tried to devour each other.

Beat took his fingers out and I pouted a bit, I was enjoying it, embarrassing as it was. He chuckled and said in a sexy voice, - Eager much? Don't worry, things will get even better now… - He said as he started to kiss my neck again, I saw him approaching a bit more and I knew what was going to happened and my hand flew to his chest, stopping him in my tracks, he gave me a worried look.

- Hold on! – I almost shouted, I could feel I was blushing slightly, and I remember to control my voice as I went on, - I-I… I mean, it's just… - I was trying to speak out but words just weren't working with me, but he just stopped me by holding my hand, still in his chest, and giving me a very caring smile.

-Hey, it's ok, yo. I understand if you are not ready! – He said, his face getting close to mine, I knew he wanted to give me a kiss to calm me down, but I turned my face, not wanting to look into his eyes.

- I-it's not that! – I said, feeling my face burning up, being as pale as I was I could picture myself as red as a chilly pepper. – Is just, seeing you doing all those things to me, I feel….embarrassed… - I said the last word almost in a whisper, not even sure he heard me, but with the corner of my eye I saw a smirk take form in his face so I'm sure he did.

- Ok, phones, I have an Idea. – And with that he turned me around, making me stand on four, on his bed, with my back turned to him. – Now, don't move. – He said whispering in my ear, his manhood rubbing against me, his hands holding my waist, firmly. All I could do was shiver in pleasure and nod, he chuckled softly and started to trail down my back, using his tongue, again, taking his sweet time. I let out a long and quiet moan, god, that boy was driving me crazy.

I felt his hands hold my butt carefully and spread my cheeks, so I took a big gulp and ready myself for what was coming, of course what came wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting something big, hard and painful, instead came some small, soft and wet, his tongue! I could feel him rimming me with great pleasure, making full use of his tongue on my tight entrance, I gasped, both of pleasure and surprise.

My body would twist in pleasure, making me lose balance here and there, but his strong grip on me kept me still, if his tongue was making me like this how would his pride make me feel? I felt one his hand letting go of me and when I glimpsed back I saw him searching for something underneath his bed, still focus on the act of driving me mad with pleasure. He saw me looking and met my eyes with him, but I turned away in a flash as I felt my face burn again. I felt him coming up once again, his whole body pressed against mine.

- You are so tense, phones, you are making it hard for me control myself. – He bit my neck, not strong enough to hurt but hard enough for me to moan loudly, speechless, I nodded, a bit impatient, he was the one that was making it hard for me to control myself. He put his hand in front of me, I saw he was holding a small thing in his hand, focusing on it I noticed it was a condom, still closed, not for long since he quickly ripped the packaging and dragged it back again. 

I felt his body leave mine and, unconsciously, groaned in annoyance, that only amused him as I heard him laughing while, I suppose, he was dressing himself, if you get the meaning. – Someone is very eager. – He said approaching again, the tip of his erection connected with my entrance, his chest rested against my back once again, his hot and heavy breath grazed my ear. I took a deep breath and tried to elevate my rear as if not only giving permission but asking him to come in, which he did right away.

I could feel him push himself against my wall, his head alone was pretty big and hurt quite a bit, but I tried not to flinch and he kept on going, but as I felt myself making room for another inch, a gasp of pain escaped my mouth, and that made him stop, probably wanting for me to get a bit used to it before continuing, but I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my chest, keeping a strong grip on it. – No, don't – Before I could say "stop" I flinched in pain again, but he understood and pressed on.

His breathing got harder and I could feel he was sweating quite some, it was probably hard for him too, I mean, all that manhood in to come in such tiny space, it wasn't the easiest task, but, just when I was considering to give up and just groan in pain instead of holding it in not scare him, I felt his body fully making a connexion with mine, somehow we made it.

- God, you are so damn tight, yo. I can't believe I managed to get totally inside of you. – He said as he kept kissing my back, trying to make e relax, but was still pretty stiff, it wasn't really painful anymore but it was still a bit uncomfortable, and he knew, because I was still holding his hand with a strong grip, his other hand caressed my body, touch everywhere it could reach, making me feel better. – Sorry phones, I just can't hold on like this, is so good, please don't ask me to come out. – He asked, almost begging, that idiot.

It was uncomfortable still, yes, but it wasn't bad, the feeling of having him there, glued to me, his heart beating right next to mine, his hot kisses on my neck, everything was more than enough to make me lose my mind, and so I replied in a teasing tone, - Then just move, idiot, having you there doing nothing is driving me mad. – I could swear that he would be smirking now, although I couldn't see, and that made me smile too, for a few seconds cus then he started to pull back and I had to bit my lip not to moan. He only went halfway back before he came all in again, I let go of his hand and gripping his bed with both hands, almost ripping it, trying to hold myself.

"OMG, Beat is inside me, he is driving me crazy, and I want more!" , I thought to myself, but all that still made more embarrassed, but I'm not sure if Beat noticed, now he was thrusting a bit more faster and I could hear him moaning as he kept a strong grip of my hips. I wanted to moan as well, but my pride wouldn't allow it, no way! Then I noticed the pillow in front of me and in a quick action I bit it, that way all my moans would be kept inside thanks to it.

He noticed that and, I think, got angry. – Damn you phones, let me hear you! You feel so good, I know you're feeling good too, let me hear it. – He said, pulling himself completely out of me, my body bent backwards in reflex, not wanting to let himself go, he chuckled at that sight. – Let's see you keep quiet now. – With that he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, surprised I let the pillow go, and with one strong thrust he was back inside me. He was right, it was impossible to keep quiet after that, when he did that I just let out a very loud moan of pleasure.

- Aah! Fine, you win, you are driving me crazy, damn! – I said as I moaned, I think he was more than pleased cus he started to thrust in with more power and speed, but now I just let my moans escape freely from my mouth and I'm not sure who was moaning louder, and Beat was very loud. His hand slipped down on my waist, soon reaching my erection and starting to masturbate it, he was set on blowing me out of my mind. He glued his body against mine again and start to give long and hard sucks on my neck, surely leaving many red spots, but that was my limit.

My whole body shivered and stiffed, he moaned as my wall tightened around his pride, I twitched and let out a long and loud moan as I felt warm liquid eject strongly from my manhood, most of it hitting the bed but some of it sticking to Beat's hand, that was still masturbating me. That probably was too much for him as well cus he bit my shoulder, very hard this time, making me moan loud again, pleasure and pain mixed in it this time, I could feel his body twitching as well and I knew he came as well.

We both kept still, breathing hard and feeling exhausted, till my legs gave in and we both feel on the floor, not completely surprising since we were standing very close to the edge of the bed. We didn't really mind, we were too tired to care, we just exchanged looks and started to laugh, for no reason, we just laughed more and more, louder and louder.

Finally, when the laughter ceased we exchanged caring looks, Beat took off his condom, which was with a scary amount of….liquid. He just tossed it into a small bin he had around and we both started to kiss again, this time we were being calm and gentle, just taking our time.

Not too long after we were already back in the bed, under the covers, Beat laying behind me, playing with the locks of my hair while his other hand was being held by me on my chest, I had my eyes closed, but not for feeling sleepy, just to enjoy the moment a bit more. In fact, although I was feeling fairly tired, I didn't feel sleepy at all.

- Man, you sure are an animal in bed. – I said with a playful tone, but truly he was as wild in bed as he was all the time.

- Of course! Wait, you are teasing me aren't you? – He said in a bit of shock, always so naïve and slow to understand when other people are having a laugh at him. – Well, as long as you enjoyed it. – he said with a chuckled.

- I did, I'm glad I agreed to come over. – I said, a big smile on my face, but he became quiet afterwards and stopped playing with my hair, I wondered if something was wrong, maybe he was regretting, maybe he realised all he wanted was a fuck! Well, he better say something soon cus my thoughts are getting worse and worse!

- Neku… - He started and right away I knew something was wrong, he used Neku instead of phones or yo, - I love you! – He said, almost in a shout, next to my ear to top it off. I turned my head slightly and looked at him with the corner of my eye, he was red and looked scared and vulnerable, I rolled my eyes and went back to the position I was.

"Like I didn't know that, silly boy, getting so nervous over this and right after sex.", I thought to myself but I could feel him freaking out with my silence so I started to slide my fingers gently on his arm, only realising now that he was gripping quite hard my other hand. – Well, I'm glad. – Now I felt him loose up but also heard a sigh of sadness, that boy was as discreet as an elephant and a rhino competing in a race. – Because I love you too. – I added fast before he would have the chance to run away again.

At first, it seemed a bit forward to say something like "I love you", seeing that our relationship was beginning today and all, but although our relationship was starting today our feeling were born from some time ago, it was just that neither of us noticed then, how much denser could we get?

- Great! Man, I'm so happy right now! – He said loudly, back to his energetic self. – So don't trade me for Shiki ok? Ever!

- Will you please stop with being jealous of her? I told you we are only friends, and she really like being around you so behave! – I said biting his hand and laughing when he said "ow" so dramatically loud.

- Fine, but I'll still keep an eye open. – He said biting my neck as if pay back, I turned my head and met his lips with mine, kissing him with passion, so glad to be in his arms. – Ready for a second go? – He said, his hand sliding down my chest, passing my belly, aiming at my most sensitive part, well, second most sensitive.

- Think you can handle it? – I said in a teasing tone as I rubbed myself against him in the most sexual way I could.

A while back, in Shiki's house….

- Ok, I just texted Beat saying that I'm going to stay over, I'm positive that he will invite Neku over. – Rhyme said beaming happiness as she sat in front of me in one of my pink cushions. – Now they will work things out for sure, those two are so clumsy and dense, I can't imagine what they would do without us. – She giggled, so wise, so young, so intelligent and so full of schemes sometimes.

- I dunno, I hope nothing go wrongs. – I said shyly, Beat and Neku could be pretty unpredictable when they wanted to be, even when they didn't want to be. – I was about to tell Neku that he liked Beat when you called me asking me not to, I wonder if he will be able to digest everything that's happing, everything is so fast with Beat!

- Oh, don't worry, Neku is pretty sharp, I'm sure he will be able to grasp the situation fairly quick, nee-san on the hand is a bit slow and need time to process, but I agree that he can be a bit too excited sometimes, but that's why he is so much fun. – She said with a smile and then she gave me a compassionate look. – But how are handling this? I know you have a crush on Neku…

- OH, no, no, don't worry about it, I'm fine, really! – I ranted a bit, being caught off guard, this girl was sharp. – Is just a crush, I'm sure it will go away eventually, but I'm a bit jealous of them… - I said looking down as I hugged Mr. Mew.

- Well, I have a suggestion but you might not like it… - She said shyly, looking a bit worried, I just looked up and looked at her, curious about the suggestion. – How bout you ask Eri out?

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? – I fell back, that REALLY caught me off guard, I never even thought of that! I mean, is not that I think it would be wrong because she is a girl, but she is my best friend! And I couldn't risk it, could I? I wondered for a while, staring at the wallpaper in my phone while still hugging Mr. Mew on the other. – I couldn't…she is such a great friend, I don't want to lose that…

Rhyme just giggled – Ok, I have a plan, here is what we should do… - She started to explain to me her plan and it sounded very impressive, that girl was either a cupid in human form or a girl that in the future would own the best dating company in the world.

Finally the next day arrived, It was almost midday and I was practically dragging myself to the 104 building, we did so many time last night that I even lost count, which means no sleep. I had thin dark lines under my eye, my whole body was sore, two private parts in particular, it hurts like hell to walk, my train of thoughts was cloudy and I'm sure that even with the three showers I had I still smelled like semen and sweat.

Next to me, on the other hand, was a very cheerful Beat, that not only was almost skipping as he walked, he left his skate home today, but was also humming. He showed no sign of exhaustion or body pain, which was odd because he had just as much sex as I did and I even had my way around with him a couple of times, how could it be he was walking so normally? I couldn't even move today morning and he still had enough energy for a quickie! That man was not human, surely he was still a shinigami!

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't notice I was glaring at him, not discreet at all, and of course he noticed and grinned at me. – What's up, yo? Did you change your mind about wanting to hold hands? – He asked with his hand open slightly standing out to me. I frowned slightly, I wanted to say yes, like I did before when he asked me as soon as we left his house but I didn't want the girls to see us like that as soon as they saw us, I wouldn't mind after we explained the situation and they were ok with it, although something was telling me they were well aware of what was going on

Beat understood, he was in a very, VERY, good mood today, so he just put his hand on his pocket and gave me a wink and I blushed slightly. I hoped I don't keep blushing in front of them, it was so new to me how open I was around Beat now, it was so hard to keep my cool like usually, not to say anything about all the hickies on my neck, thankfully my long neck shirt was covering my neck so no one would see it and somehow my arms were mark free, not same could be said for my body.

Soon enough I could spot the girls, already with bags under their arms, how much money for shopping did they have? And how much clothes could they buy in two days? And the biggest question, where were they keeping it all? Did their wardrobes have a portal to another dimension inside of it? Either that or the clothes shrunk while inside of it. While I was lost in thoughts, Beat ran up ahead, waking me up back to reality, so I ran after him, or I tried at least, but my body was in too much pain, so I just dragged myself there, pretending to be waking, and pretending well since no questions were asked.

- Hey. – I said as I finally reached them, Beat was playing with his sister, the fact that she didn't ask why he was so happy told me that she knew, oh she knew.

- Morning Neku. – Shiki greeted me with a smile. – We were getting worried about you guys, what took you so long? – She asked concerned, but I just looked to her bags. – Well, we got bored as well, but don't change the subject! – She added quickly, half angry and half embarrassed.

- We stayed up late, sorry we took so long. – I replied as I let a big yawn out.

Before I even finished yawning, Rhyme came and stood next to Shiki, greeting me with a huge grin, but before either of could say anything, Beat practically jumped on me, leaning on my shoulder, making electricity run all over my body, sadly it wasn't out of chemistry, it was all thanks to my sore body. I tried to stay strong, all my strength focused on my legs and I swallow the painful moan that was desperately trying to escape.

- Guess what, yo? Me and phones are dating! – He almost shouted out in excitement as I looked down at the ground, could I have chosen someone louder for a boyfriend? And when I thought that was the biggest embarrassment and unexpected event of the day he went and dropped it, - Oh, by the way, phones invited me to sleep over his house, but mum and dad won't be home again today, would it be ok for Rhyme to come over again? – He asked Shiki, but all I could do was look at him with wide eyes, completely taken by surprise. "What? Since when? Have you ever heard about sleep? Do you really think I can handle another night like that?", I thought to myself, but all I did was sigh and accept it, I knew that there would be no way to change Beat's mind so I would just have to prepare myself.

-Sure, no problem. – Shiki said with a smile.

- Hey, all is fine and good but how about we go and grab some lunch? I'm starving. – I said as I managed to get Beat off me, but now I was holding his hand, not feeling embarrassed at all now, I guess I finally accepted I have a boyfriend now. We all agreed that we were hungry and headed off to the ramen shop not far from there, but as we walked I couldn't help but imagine how our life would be now, but I guess it would be fine as long as Beat was with me, or so I hoped. That brought a smile to my face and I tightened my grip on his hand, he tightened his grip back, we both looked at each and smiled, the future was quiet promising.


End file.
